Mr. Chairman
Mr. Chairman is the main antagonist of Looney Tunes: Back in Action. He is the immature Slovak-accented president of the famous ACME Corporation. He also has Bob Smith and the five villainous Tunes, Marvin the Martian, Yosemite Sam, Taz, Wile E. Coyote, and Elmer Fudd as his minions, the Robodog as his pet, and Mary as his secretary. He was portrayed by Steve Martin, who also played Orin Scrivello in Little Shop of Horrors, Hotep in The Prince of Egypt, and Captain Smek in Home. History The Chairman is first seen rambling about getting the Blue Monkey diamond to his "evil purposes" (as his minion, Bob Smith, reveals the gem to him) with his two Slovak-like henchmen Morty Badlock and Nathalia Inferna, and then showing interest on his Bad Ideas VP, Mary. Later, he orders his first henchman, Yosemite Sam, to capture DJ (the film's protagonist) and Daffy Duck in his casino at Las Vegas. After they escape along with Kate and Bugs Bunny to the Nevada Desert, the Chairman contacts his desert operative (Wile E. Coyote) to destroy them, but needless to say, he fails. At Area 52, the heroes learn that the Chairman's goal is to use the diamond's power to turn every person in the world except himself and Mary into monkeys to massively produce ACME's machines and gadgets, then have them human again to buy them for profit. Meanwhile, Mr. Chairman contacts Marvin the Martian and orders him to execute a breakout and get the map card DJ has, but they escape in the nick of time. His last attempt of taking the Looney Tunes out of the way is having Elmer Fudd to chase them at the Louvre Museum, but Kate's cellphone with a photo of the map to the diamond is stolen by Mr. Chairman's bodyguard, Bob Smith. The group travels to Africa and finally reaches the diamond, but the Chairman, Bob, and Taz the Tasmanian Devil (disguised as Granny, Tweety, and Sylvester, respectively) corner them and teleport them all to ACME's headquarters (with some minor complications). He ties Kate and DJ next to a train rail where DJ's father, Damien Drake (who was kidnapped before) is tied to, waiting for ACME's Death Train to come. Mr. Chairman then gives the Blue Monkey to Marvin, ordering him to get to ACME's satellite in order to unleash the monkey laser. Daffy and Bugs then chase Marvin through space, trying to stop him from attaching the Blue Monkey to ACME's satellite to unleash the monkey laser. However, Daffy (as Duck Dodgers) manages to throw his beak at the satellite's antenna, unleashing only two small shots, one of which hits the Chairman, turning him into a monkey, much to Mary's sorrow. Damien Drake, who had been rescued earlier, put him in handcuffs. When Daffy and Bugs crash-land through the window in their ship, Monkey Chairman runs away in horror. It's unknown if Monkey Chairman escaped to avoid being arrested and even if he ever returned to normal or spend the rest of his days as a monkey. Personality Mr. Chairman is the totalitarian, all-powerful, and omnipotent owner and president of the ACME corporation, but surely doesn't seem or act like a chairman at all. He is immature, over the top and incredibly exaggerated, but he can be traitorous, fearsome, violent, and fierce sometimes, especially when he loses his temper. To help him in his decisions, he has many VPs (one of them being his own father) helping him, but they cannot speak normally as they have to press a buzzer in front of them to gain attention (it is not shown on the movie what happens if they don't press the buzzer, but a deleted scene shows the "Rhetorical Questions" VP forgetting to press the buzzer to speak and then getting wrapped in plastic tape). The Chairman also seems to have a severe lisp in his voice. Gallery 300.jpeg|Mr. Chairman's Evil Laugh chairman wile e.jpeg|Mr. Chairman with Wile E. smithman.jpeg|Mr. Chairman with Mr. Smith Looney-Tunes-Back-in-Action-steve-martin-15051567-853-480.jpg|Mr. Chairman's Evil Grin Looney-Tunes-Back-in-Action-steve-martin-15054191-853-480.jpg|Mr. Chairman rising to power MV5BMjg5MTE0Nzg3NV5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNzgzNzc2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mr. Chairman with Sam MV5BMTgwMTI2NTgwMl5BMl5BanBnXkFtZTYwNTgzNzc2._V1_SX640_SY720_.jpg|Mr. Chairman with Marvin Trivia *Before Steve Martin was cast as Mr. Chairman, Mike Myers was initially cast as Mr. Chairman, but had to drop out, due to scheduling conflicts with the live action film,The Cat in the Hat. *In the original ending, the Chairman's defeat happens after a fight that ensues in Africa between his henchman Bob and DJ, when DJ uses the Blue Monkey to turn Tweety into a pterodactyl, which eats Mr. Chairman alive in one gulp (before his death), the Chairman even gives Porky's closing line. *He seems to be a parody of many spy movie villains, as most of these villains are corporation owners and captains of industry. Navigation Category:Wealthy Category:Businessmen Category:Looney Tunes Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Comedy Villains Category:Live Action Villains Category:Leader Category:Kidnapper Category:Male Category:Hegemony Category:Power Hungry Category:Non-Action Category:Animal Cruelty Category:Dimwits Category:Incompetent Category:Corrupt Officials Category:Greedy Category:Magic Category:Strategic Category:Protective Category:Evil Creator Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:In Love Category:Mutated Category:Game Bosses Category:Sophisticated Category:Nameless Category:Slaver Category:Tyrants Category:Neutral Evil Category:Gaolers Category:Aristocrats Category:Abusers Category:Torturer Category:Mentally Ill Category:Arrogant Category:Polluters Category:Perverts Category:Egotist Category:Trickster Category:Charismatic Category:Mongers Category:Terrorists Category:Gangsters Category:Crime Lord Category:Criminals Category:Karma Houdini Category:Parody/Homage Category:Mischievous Category:Sadists Category:Brainwashers Category:Murderer Category:Control Freaks Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Inconclusive Category:Archenemy Category:Genocidal Category:Thief Category:Blackmailers Category:Liars Category:Embezzlers